The King's Heart
by Yaana
Summary: What if some things could be reversed? *SPOILER ALERT* Picks up from episode 13 of the anime show! Slight hinting of Munakata x Suoh.


I don't own any of the rights of the **[K]** series or characters.

**This fan fiction contains spoilers if you have not watched all 13 episodes.**

**Take note of:**

English is not my first language. Expect some spelling errors and other grammatical faults even though I read it through and correct the text several times before posting. A friend of mine proof read the first part of the story though so the beginning might be better.

This story is _hinting_ at Munakata x Suoh pairing.

**I cannot and will not guarantee your sanity **_**or**__** insanity**_**.**

* * *

**[K] The King's Heart**

_He knew that Suoh was a painfully selfish man, but not such as a king. Did the Red King understand how many would grieve if he chose to kill the Colorless King?_

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

The Silver King jumped down and landed between the Red King and the Blue King just as they were about to once again attack each other; an attack which came to an abrupt halt.

"Isn't this the guy you're looking for?" the man, no, the boy asked somewhat breathless and suddenly his face began to twist into odd expressions. "Hey! What're you doing? Stop! Stop it! Stop that!" It looked weird, like there were several people fighting inside him. The Silver King held them back suddenly, looking pained. "Hurry… Only a king can kill another king." The Red King turned from being serious to delighted for the opportunity.

"Yeah, I appreciate that", he replied and in a slow, swift motion prepared to attack. "Thanks for bringing him here."

The Blue King began to move as well, but with another intention, raising his voice; "Stop it, Suoh! Don't do it!", because, he really did not want this to happen, or to see it happen.

Suoh roared as he summoned strong heated flames and thrusts his hand through the Silver King, creating an explosion of crimson fire, going all out and leaving nothing for safety as his sword was already… The Silver King together with the Colorless King got completely eradicated and a strong tower of flames went up to the sky.

Smoke flared up from the ground because of the explosion and a crater could be seen. Now red sparks traveled carefully around and off Suoh's body. He took a deep breath and looked up. His sword was not going to hold anymore as the red sparks warned of its oncoming destruction.

Munakata saw it; that which he did not want to see. The Sword of Damocles of the Red King was crumbling; preparing to fall. He glared at Suoh with an odd feeling of being offended by the peaceful atmosphere around the other. Silence stretched through the air.

"Sorry…" Suoh suddenly spoke up, "For making you do the dirty work…" Munakata continued to glare at him, seriousness showing all over him while Suoh looked incredibly pleased by the outcome. Proud even, proud to have completely destroyed the cause of his friend's death. Then he turned to look at the Blue King with a tired, somewhat apologetic smile but still pleased.

Munakata could already feel the feelings that should not be there until later; grief - the feeling of loss. "Don't give me that garbage with such a peaceful look at your face", he sounded angry but it was nothing he was trying to hide, not from him, not this very last time. "If you really feel that way, weren't there something you could've done…" his voice began to crack up, "before this happened?" and the last bit came out with dark feelings.

Suoh kept on watching him, eyes understanding it all, he closed them just as Munakata had. They shared a small moment of sorrow - a moment of eternal separation. "You've said enough… Munakata." The Blue King suddenly looked up from the ground, opening his eyes, _those words_…

The Red King had stretched out his arms, slowly turning his head upwards looking at his sword, inviting the end. Everything was too late, those words – a warning of being out of time. Fear pained the Blue King as Suoh took a final look upon his sword.

The light of the sword went out. It fell. He kept his eyes on it, waiting. He did not have to wait long; because of the warning Munakata realized it was time to act and did as such. It was like slow motion when he decided to act, as if time had stopped.

Then, a sudden stab which spread blood through the air. The Captain of Scepter 4 had rushed forwards and stabbed him in the heart, - clean and quick. Suoh had closed his eyes, smiling. Perhaps thankful that Munakata did his duty in the end and protected everyone as the crater would have killed them all.

The sword had stopped in the air when Suoh got pierced by the sharp metal. Not far above them it had frozen during the fall and now it disappeared - destroyed into millions of small red, glowing particles that disappeared into the sky, dissolving in incredible speed. Some of the red glowing particles fell down softly as the snow. It created beauty unfit the tragedy unfolding.

The Red King felt his strength leave him fast; he leaned forward and grabbed the other man's shoulders to avoid falling or maybe he just wanted to be close one last time. The Blue King did not move – he dared not, he was going to take Suoh's last actions and words into his memories to keep.

He heard the usual carefree voice of the Red King beside his ear; it had gotten weaker but was still steady but this time a little regretful. He felt Suoh fighting to get it finished, refusing to fall before it and when done the light left his eyes. He fell tiredly and Munakata caught him softly. Life had left him.

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

On the other side of the bridge between the school island and the city Anna received the king's last words. "I'm sorry… Anna. I won't be able to show you that lovely red anymore."

_**You were the best king we could have asked for.**_

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

_Light steps, a heavy feeling_. Munakata put on his glasses with a blood stained hand, walking towards his fellow clansmen of Scepter 4. Having warned Suoh before and yet having to kill him in the end was too much for the seemingly cold captain and king. He needed to get away from here, _immediately_. He gets greeted by relieved faces; happy to see him sound and well, something he could not agree with.

"We are withdrawing", he ordered, avoiding breaking his usual calm. Glancing down from the bridge to the red clansmen down below on the grass, he gave a brief nod of respect towards the farewells they gave their dead king and walked away with his subordinates.

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

**Next Day**

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

"Eh~, it is funny, how quickly you gave up your life to kill the Colorless King. You really look after your clan", a soft voice whispered and continued in a more steady voice, "however, it was my own faults which created this mess and as the Immortal King I therefore present you a fitting apology. Time to wake up, Red King."

Red hair shifted in the wind. Suoh Mikoto, previous Red King and previously _dead_ stirred slightly on the ground, opening his eyes slowly. "I will show no gratitude", he spoke softly, still feeling very much out of it. The voice which had been speaking a few moments earlier laughed calmly in Suoh's head.

"I expect none, though you have mine. Thank you.", became the reply, "Also, I'm sorry but I had to move your body quite a bit so that your clansmen wouldn't come to get you while you were still recovering, it would have become troublesome... No time to explain, time to leave. Now I can only imagine what kind of surprised expression the Gold King will have upon my return, ha-ha", the soul of the Silver King finished and left Suoh's mind along with his immortal abilities.

Suoh snorted and slowly sat up, feeling his body creek with every move - sore, very sore, but alive none the less. The healing had begun almost immediately after Munakata left the scene but waking up took longer. He felt grateful towards the Silver King as he had expected to die, which he did, but also to _stay dead_.

_I want a smoke..._ he thought and looked up at the sky. It was an early morning; the sun was still climbing up. He stayed like this for a few minutes, simply enjoying the silence and the calm until all feelings and senses could sink into him and settle down. He put his hand on top of his white t-shirt, just above his heart where Munakata had been forced to painfully stab him.

It hurt, but the real pain did not come from the memory of the physical stab from his, very stubborn, blue friend. It came from how he forced the Blue King into a corner - forced him to act and as result gave him no other option than to kill him.

He was grateful for it though, as anyone else could easily have forgotten their duty in that moment, but Munakata knew beforehand and he did what he had feared having to do. He laughed bitterly at himself for thinking about it.

Since the Silver King was kind enough to restore his Sword of Damocles and his life he might as well go and visit the Blue King, with the reason that he _had_ to buy cigarettes in that precise area of the city. Funnily enough he could actually picture the reaction of Munakata. _It would be fun to tease him, to annoy him - as always..., _Suoh reasoned.

He recalled the encounter they had during the night before their fight, when they smoked in silence for some time. It actually made him miss the other for other reasons than fighting which was very amusing as well of course. Truly, now when he finally had killed the Colorless King maybe he could annoy the Blue King more often? It was not like he was doing anything of importance during the days except for constantly fighting…

Suddenly, a bitter thought flooded his mind instead. His clan, he could only imagine what their reaction was when they realized he was dead. "So, I have to tell that rowdy crowd of mine as well", he said seemingly to no one after some thoughtful moments and smirked in his usual cocky way when he slowly stood up and stretched a bit before tensing up a bit in concentration.

_Aura of flaming red and matching glowing red eyes._ Soon the Red King's sword could be seen in the sky - and as promised by the Silver King; it had indeed been restored and was in no apparent danger anymore.

Suoh had never thought too much of his position as a king but seeing the sword being complete again made him happy for some reason, maybe because then he could be as great as his clansmen saw him as?

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

Elsewhere, namely not that far away from the school island, HOMRA was gathered. The whole group was quiet and in no mood for idle chat at the moment - or anytime soon and simply sat in a gathered pack. They had not even been able to recover their king's body.

Izumo stood a little further away, listening to the traffic in the city and incidentally looking in the direction of the school island when a very familiar feeling reached his senses - the feeling of scorching hot crimson flames.

The air suddenly shock with a great wind which lay down quickly after a wave and there, high in the sky, were a complete and whole sword. A flaming red aura gathered around the sword, immediately telling who it belonged to if someone dared to be stupid enough to miss the red center of it in the confusion.

"Anna..." Izumo began, too shocked to say anything properly. He did not let his eyes off the sword, afraid it might disappear otherwise. She had noticed before him, already taking a few steps towards the source and then stopping.

Her whole world became a shine of beautiful red when she looked to the sky through one of her small red orbs. Tears went down her porcelain face but she was not alone, the rest of the gang noticed the sword as well and cheers as well as tears could be heard for a long time among them.

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

"I'm sorry but you need an appointment to speak with the Captain, Red King revived or not", the receptionist answered more nervously this time but still refusing to bid his will. He did not need to worry though, as there was surveillance cameras almost in every room and sooner or later the Blue King would be kind enough to show up. He stopped trying and distanced himself a little from the desk with the receptionist.

He was in no hurry either, he had bought cigarettes on the way to Scepter 4 and therefore he opened the package and took out one. With a flick of his fingers he would be able to enjoy some smoking while waiting – or so he thought until someone abruptly removed the cigarette from his raised hand, twisting it and dropping it to the ground nonchalantly before stomping on it in one swift motion effectively killing it in a overkill fashion.

He looked calmly at the one guilty of ruining his potentially first smoke of the day; the Blue King. Suoh was being glared at in a very pissed off fashion – hardly controlled at all, Munakata had therefore obviously not left Scepter 4 since killing him which meant… amusing times.

"Does fighting require appointments as well, _Munakata_?" Suoh asked and lingered just a little on the name, hoping to trigger something, all the while smirking in that way of his which spoke volumes of his enjoyment of the situation at present.

Munakata in turn changed into a very cold demeanor, hoping to clad all feelings like anger but also the happiness and relief of actually seeing the supposedly revived man who's Sword of Damocles his subordinates had discovered not long ago.

He adjusted his glasses calmly, with the same blooded hand as the one after killing him. He had hesitated just slightly at the memory but it did not pass by entirely unnoticed.

Suoh was not stupid enough to cause a scene in front of the man's clansmen though. "Well?" he asked.

The Blue King sighed; there was no helping this man, _honestly_. "Let's talk", he simply stated and turned to walk away as the other was expected to follow - which he did.

However, the Red King could not help but being terribly amused by the way Munakata acted in Scepter 4, awfully stiff in language and actions – exception being the fighting.

They entered his office deeper in the building which was a place private enough to talk without interruption. The leading man strode into the room, not bothering to sit down neither in the Japanese tea ceremonial area or on a chair as the other probably would not bother to follow suit.

"Explain", the man ordered in a neutral voice as he adjusted his glasses again. He was being awfully direct in comparison to his usual round-about talking, though, he was rarely anything but direct with Suoh.

The one asked to explain the current turn of events frowned slightly; clearly not wanting to bother with something tiresome like explaining details that he could not possibly care less for. _Heh..._ He suddenly flashed a mischievous smile instead; at which Munakata frowned upon seeing.

"Colorless King, joker-card, powers, kings. Silver King, transfer, soul, Immortal King, revival and healing. Want, smoke, saw building, Scepter 4, visit." Suoh explained in something that became like a cryptic message - just to annoy the other, cracking another smile when finished.

However; the smile faltered at Munakata´s reaction, was that amusement in his eyes? _Ah... _A small smile appeared – barely showing as being held back; an honest smile at which the Red King did not need to throw questions at. The Blue King was apparently not interested in the reasoning behind Suoh's revival either, for the moment.

"The Gold King will have to be paid a visit then", Munakata added. Suoh shrugged slightly in reply, showing obvious sign of no interest in it.

The interaction ended there, Munakata was leaning slightly back on his desk which was further into the room. Suoh stood by the window, leaning against the wall with hands in the pockets of his jacket. A quiet calm, just as the time when they smoked during the night on the school island.

Neither wanted to disturb the temporary feeling of peace as the company was calming in an odd sense – something which both would deny it if asked. As such; no words would be exchanged for some time.

Minutes turned to an hour, still nothing said and neither felt uncomfortable by it. It was wasting time on the other hand, at least for the one with a lot of paperwork unfinished. Munakata gave up first and shifted, pushed himself off the desk and then walked towards his rival and friend. He had no real objective played out in his mind and Suoh did not move nor look at him, only gazing forward lazily.

There was some free space between the window and the Red King, the left hand of a certain blue-haired individual placed itself there with a soft thud. This action caught the attention of Suoh, even though it was not entirely out of the Blue King's character to display dominance in a clear, often offensive - to many, way. Suoh turned his head slightly towards the other, tilting it playfully with a smile screaming of knowledge of the man's actions.

"What are you still here for?" the Captain of Scepter 4 asked and sighed at his blunder; _unnecessary question as we both know_, he noted quietly as he felt himself being caught by a fierce, but worryingly calm, lion. The asked feigned ignorance, playful smile on his features; that being something which aggravated the questioner.

"Suoh-", Munakata began in a clearly bothered voice, facade dropping quickly now, but he was interrupted as Suoh pushed himself off the wall. He turned to Munakata and took a step forward ending up quite close to the Fourth King; creating an almost visible intimidating feeling between them both. If such a feeling alone could create sparks then there would be a blazing fire ongoing.

"As much stubbornness you allow, _Munakata_...", another step while lingering on the name, "I'd rather not burn the place down for a fight", two pair of strong-willed eyes meeting – a short struggle, bodies so close the heat of the other could be felt, "_Hmm~_", Suoh smirked, wanting to give the excuse the Blue King so badly needed to for another fight. "If you should refuse however... that would be another matter entirely."

It clicked. Perfectly.

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

The Gold King had made one thing clear to the Silver King the moment he had recovered from the shock of his life. _Make it short and explain it all._ Of course the, what looked to be a youthful, man intended to explain to his dear friend but... "_Make it short?_" he questioned in a low voice, almost in a whisper. If the Silver King could pale further then he would most certainly be a ghost by now.

"Yes", the other ordered rather than replied, one does not become the Gold King for nothing apparently.

"Then, lets begin with the easy stuff as lieutenant is...", he paused and coughed, in a way he thought of as, discretely and continued.

"The Red King, Suoh Mikoto, was killed by the Blue King, Munakata Reishi. This was in order to prevent the creation of a new crater which would completely destroy a piece of Japan and kill many in the process. The Sword of Damocles belonging to the Red King began to fall after it hit its absolute limit after killing the Colorless King. I took in the Colorless King into my mind and devoured him but he refused to be contained. Therefore I asked of the Red King to kill us both."

"The reason for my survival is a little more complex. Be sure to stop me, lieutenant, if it becomes too difficult to understand." The Gold King nodded calmly and waited for the Silver King to continue.

"I, as the Immortal King, possess powers of immortality and healing which is bound to my soul. This can not be influenced by any other king. The Colorless King possessed the powers of being able to transfer his soul into the mind of others; devouring their souls and powers."

"When I absorbed the Colorless King when he entered my mind I also absorbed his powers. I was therefore able to transfer my soul into another body."

"No king can kill the Immortal King. When the Red King killed the body I was in he only completely destroyed the Colorless King which I let out of my soul and into my mind the moment the attack came. I kept his powers though."

"I transferred my soul into the body of the Red King but without a fight for the control of the body and mind. I hid myself as his Sword of Damocles was already at its absolute limit and it couldn't be restored."

"The Sword fell and the Blue King killed him and left him there. I took over his mind as soon as his consciousness left and his life was almost at its end. It was a gamble but his heart wasn't still for long luckily enough. I began restoring it right away, putting it before all else that needed to be fixed. It took time but not too long; even without complete function it could beat temporarily by the use of my powers until fully healed."

"It was easy to contain the Red King until he was completely healed as I fixed the Sword of Damocles last, together with his minor wounds. I also had to recreate my own sword from my soul so it took quite long. It was morning before I knew it."

"Then as you are aware, I woke up in my real body and completely destroyed all powers of the Colorless King I had devoured."

"Next time I'll let the blue boy have it", the Gold King complained after the ridiculously complicated explanation which made the other laugh.

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

Suoh yawned, feeling his breathing calm down, he was feeling just as sore as when his revival had just been completed during the morning. It was late night now, they had began fighting to their hearts' content during the early afternoon. He had yet to meet up with his clan, yet to mark them possessively; protecting them from all danger. He needed to do that. He also needed to buy a new pack of cigarettes, he lost the new one during the fight. He lay still on the ground. This time he did not feel like getting up from the ground and the owner of the body a few meters away probably felt the same.

"Exhausted", they voiced out at the same time and each took a deep breath. Suoh decided to be the one to break the silence for once; "So, whose idea was this?", he questioned in a tired voice.

Munakata chuckled darkly, "Undoubtedly yours", became the somewhat breathy reply. Laughter echoed from the Red King in turn, "Can't disagree to that", he sounded gleeful and continued, "but you came onto me so strongly that it would be rude to say no..."

"_Ho~_, nothing seemed to hold you back, _Suoh_", the man clad in blue clothing added with playful eyes and an amused smile while pushing himself up into a sitting position, looking at the other opposite him.

Suoh sat up as well, drawing up one of his outstretched legs. He was watching the other king's eyes; intrigued by the expression he bore.

Munakata pushed up his glasses a bit and let his eyes off the other; intensity too much after the long fight, "Suoh, as much as I do not want to ruin the moment... Please, do not make a habit out of this", the man warned.

"Don't worry, Munakata, next time I will have an appointment", came the confident and ridiculed reply, successfully rendering the warning useless in a flash.

Munakata groaned tiredly, "Honestly, you... are too much." Suoh could only smile smugly in reply, reveling the thoughts of future meetings and fights.

**~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~. .~**

* * *

_~ The End ~_

**Take note of:**

The "loophole" I created (the way I revived Suoh Mikoto) is hardly legit by any means. It was just what I considered to be the most likely way for him to be revived if revived and I wanted to revive him for this story by any means; hence this result. Also, I thought it was clever so I just had to put in the very difficult explanation into the story. I am sorry for the headache that might become the result by reading it!

I am not saying that it would be better for the second season to bring him back nor am I saying that I want him back.

**Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reishi was the best thing about the show. :3**

Episode 13 made me cry. It was cruel of Suoh to force Munakata to kill him in the end, even though Munakata had warned him and tried to stop him from such an end earlier in the show. I believe they cannot be separated - they should not be at least. They go so well together! Ah, the cruelty! T_T Though, I am looking forward to the next season, wondering about what they will think up of next…

_The document-thingy ruined my perfection. :/ Oh well, several uploads later = looks quite ok._

**Thank you for reading. ~ Yaana**


End file.
